Akari Hayasaka
Akari Hayasaka (早坂あかり Hayasaka Akari) is a character featured in Confession Executive Committee and a student at Sakuragaoka High School. In the Love Series, she acts as a primary character, the friend and club mate of Natsuki Enomoto and Miou Aida, and the love interest of Sota Mochizuki. Songs Appearance :Akari is a average-sized teenager with upper-back length purple hair and eyes. Her hair is slightly messed up. Personality and Actions :Akari is seen as a beautiful and gentle person. She has a positive personality, trying to make the best of a situation. It surprisingly morphs into a motherly personality around Natsuki and Miou, comforting them when they are heartbroken or being their cheer squad in the background when it comes down to their hopes for the future. :She's also described as a bit of an airhead. Her attitude and thought process towards her work is unusual compared to her peers and friends, something only Haruki seems to share with her. Despite her experience with her friends, she's clueless about what the concept of "love" means to her, leading to her not falling in love until her high school third year, and is ignorant of the feelings of those infatuated with her for that same reason. She is, ironically, way more attuned to the romantic developments of her friends, often empathizing with them and getting angry on their behalf when love doesn't go as planned. :Socially, Akari feels like she needs to hide her struggles in order to make people not worry about her. Unfortunately it comes with the consequence of fearing that her concerns will never be taken seriously, due to her popularity and massive artistic success. This is another trait she shares with Haruki; both are reluctant to make their insecurities known until it is forced out in the open. : Hobbies : As a member of the Art Club, Akari has had many opportunities to enter artistic contests and won accolades for most of the ones she has participated in. She was also chosen to provide the main painting for the Film Club's final project during her third year of high school. Relationships Sota Mochizuki :Though they both belong to the same friend group, Akari and Sota originally didn't have many opportunities to interact with each other. Nevertheless Sota became infatuated with her since the beginning of their first year, simultaneously considering her to be someone unattainable and worthy of protection, and obsesses over her charm points and cuteness from afar. She still remains friendly with him whenever they do have a chance to talk, but they only really begin to interact in their third year of high school, after Sota makes his first confession. Before that point they had only physically spoken to each other once, concerning an out of place piece of hair when she came in one morning. :Akari considers Sota to be a kind boy, but she didn't quite get why he was so careful and nervous around her at first. Before Akari came to recognize what her feelings for Sota were, she was just confused and merely wished to be nearer to him. Natsuki Enomoto :A friend she makes in high school first year. They attend Art Club together. Miou Aida :Akari meets Miou in High School, and attends Art Club with the girl. Akari roots for Miou and Haruki's love story from afar, and comforts Miou when things don't go as planned. Haruki Serizawa :In her friends circle. They have a similar mindset when it comes to their work and with love, so they unexpectedly agree with what each other is saying and sometimes are able to sympathize with their viewpoints. Haruki's honesty and willingness to openly compliment Akari's mind and work, along with Akari's sadness over his practice confession, have mistakenly made Yu and Sota believe that the two are interested in each other. Sena Narumi :Sena and Akari are good friends, and have known each other since their middle school days. They commute to school together in the mornings as well. Yu Setoguchi :In her friend group. Yu asks of her cooperation in a student film the Film Club will be making for their final. Trivia * Akari likes to eat sweets. She frequents a sweets shop named Hoshiya that's on her way home, and loves picking out cakes to eat from there. * She used to fail a lot in middle school, so she compensates for it by overcoming her faults in high school. Yakimochi no Kotae Chapter 4 * She and Sena were in Class 1-1 during their first year at Sakuragaoka, much like the five man group of characters the narrative currently follows. * Along with Midori Hamanaka and Sota Mochizuki, Akari is one of the few characters as of 2019 who don't have a solo outside of the main/another story line. References Category:Girls Category:Class 3-2